


The Secret of the Mysterious Coat

by scarlettgirl



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettgirl/pseuds/scarlettgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a strange disturbance in the universe. Can Nancy and her gal pals, George and Bess, get to the bottom of this strange mystery? A totally crack!fic Torchwood/Nancy Drew crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story in mult-part drabbles written for the LJ community "TW100"'s crossover challenge. I apologize in advance if any childhood memories are scarred by this story. This is total crack. Crack high on pixie sticks, even. ;)

The sporty blue roadster pulled to stop at the Millennium Center.

The slim, titian-haired girl looked at the device in her hand, a frown marred her pretty face.

“Gosh, can’t we stop for a nice chicken salad sandwich and lemonade?” complained the plump girl in the back seat.

“Oh, for pete’s sake, Bess!” George grumbled, running her hand through her boyish hair.

“Girls! We need to concentrate, the force is in this area.”

“Can I help you ladies?”

They gave the man in the RAF coat an admiring look.

Exchanging a sly glance, the girls smiled.

“Oh, yes,” breathed Nancy.


	2. Chapter 2

George cast an anguished look towards Nancy. The red-head was strolling, arm in arm with that … man.

 _Just calm down_ , she admonished. If Nancy wanted to spend time with Jack Harkness there was probably a good reason.

Ever since they were ushered into the shabby tourist office, things had been topsy-turvey. Bess made a beeline for that doctor fellow, but Bess always did like a boy with aspirations.

George was just a third wheel.

Looking around the office unhappily, she felt the weight of the pretty Asian woman’s gaze.

Looking into her eyes, George felt the stirring of possibility.


	3. Chapter 3

Well! Of all the rude boys she’d come across, Owen Harper took the cake. And such language! She wasn’t quite sure what a slaggy bint was but she was certain it wasn’t _nice_.

Why were they still here? All she wanted was a cool drink and a bit of lunch. Something nice, with watercress.

“Miss Marvin?”

She glanced up at the handsome man in the well-cut suit.

Now, _this_ was more like it.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“I don’t suppose you have iced tea?” she asked hopefully

Ianto suppressed a shudder.

“How do you feel about coffee?”


	4. Chapter 4

“The information you require Miss Drew, is in my private office. This way, please.”

Nancy was many things: resourceful, quick-thinking and even spunky. She knew what the challenge in Jack Harkness’s eyes meant. It was the same look Ned wore when he asked her to go driving after the big game. Ned had learned his lesson as she was sure would Mr. Harkness.

“Of course,” she smiled pleasantly.

Although Ned’s presence didn’t scream “fornication!” as did this man’s. And he certainly didn’t make her shiver with anticipation.

Nancy gulped. This might be more of a challenge than she first thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy returned from Jack’s office with a file in her hand, a smile on her face and her blouse askew.

Gathering Bess and George, she turned to thank Jack with a look that would have fueled many of Ned’s midnight fantasies.

“It’s been a pleasure Mr. Harkness.”

“I should hope so,” he said with a grin.

Bess, clutching her to-go cup rapturously, quizzed Nancy as they slipped into the roadster.

“You never did say, Nancy. What was the energy source?”

“The coat,” Nancy said, adjusting her pearls. “But more sleuthing will certainly be required.”

Laughing, she roared into the night.


	6. The Secret of the Mysterious Coat: The Coat Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable coda to the story. I am so very sorry.

“Frank, are you sure this is the place?”

Joe Hardy eyed the tourist office with suspicion.

“This was the address Ned texted. He wants us to look into this Jack Harkness fellow. He’s concerned, said something about unnatural influence.”

“Looking for me?”

Turning around, the young men were greeted with a dazzling smile.

“Captain Jack Harkness, at your service.”

“Wow. That’s a super coat,” said Frank, giving the man the once over.

“It, uh, fits really well,” Joe stammered.

“Boys, lets step inside,” said Jack, putting his arms around their shoulders. You like the coat? Go ahead touch it….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published 6/12/07


End file.
